What's a Little Snogging Between Friends?
by Jezrana
Summary: (I always knew that if I ever gave in and wrote HP slash, it would be Sirius/Remus. I was right.) In a post-Quidditch-victory celebration, a game of Spin the Bottle takes an unexpected turn.


Author's Note: So. After years of saying "yes, Sirius and Remus DO make a good couple, but I want to have them be straight so I can pair them both with my original characters"...I let the Sirius/Remus bunnies out to play.  
  
And they ate me.  
  
What's A Little Snogging Between Friends?  
  
It started innocently enough. After a spectacular Quidditch victory over Slytherin, James and his friends and admirers headed back to the Gryffindor common room with one thought in mind-partying the night away.  
  
As the night grew later, many Gryffindors-especially the younger ones-began to trickle off to bed. Eventually, it was just the Marauders, Lily, and a handful of other sixth and seventh years. By this time, liberal amounts of butterbeer had been drunk and the euphoria of the match was still going strong. So, when a sixth year girl suggested-with a hopeful glance at Sirius-that they play Spin The Bottle, it was only natural that everyone, even a slightly hesitant Remus, agreed.  
  
Everything went smoothly until Lily kissed Frank Longbottom, which didn't exactly please James. After a few minutes of arguing ("Look, mate," Sirius told him, "if you can't handle something like that, you shouldn't have agreed to play!"), she settled the matter by giving James a kiss of his own that banished any jealousy or insecurity he might have felt, and the game went on. Frank's girlfriend, Alice, kissed Peter. James kissed Lily again. Remus kissed a shy but pretty sixth year who giggled and blushed. Several girls in a row kissed Sirius, which led to some suspicions of cheating.  
  
Then, Sirius reached for the bottle, glanced around at some of the more attractive girls in the room, and gave it a casual spin.  
  
It came to a stop pointing to Remus.  
  
"Er..." Sirius said after a moment. "We don't have to, do we? I get to spin again, right?"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" James replied triumphantly, eyes lighting up with mischief. "If I have to watch Lily kiss Frank, you have to kiss Remus! It wouldn't be fair, otherwise."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a second, then both looked away, shaking their heads. "No way." Remus said flatly.  
  
Alice smirked. "Aww, come on guys, it's just a game..."  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Sirius muttered.  
  
It was Peter who chimed in next. "Well, if the illustrious Sirius Black can't handle having to kiss another guy, then I guess-"  
  
Sirius's dark eyes narrowed at the note of challenge in Peter's voice. "Okay, that's it!"  
  
And before Remus could say or do anything, Sirius reached across the circle, tangled one hand in his hair, pulled him close, and planted a kiss that made the hopeful girls in the room green with envy on his startled friend's lips.  
  
Remus's eyes went wide in shock, and he pushed against Sirius's chest with one hand, trying to break away. But even as he did so, a small voice in the back of his mind noted that this actually wasn't half bad. Sirius's lips were surprisingly soft, his rough grip on Remus's hair felt oddly good, he tasted like butterbeer and cinnamon...and Remus, completely forgetting every other person in the room, forgetting that he was supposed to be shocked and offended by the fact that he was being kissed by a boy, forgetting everything but the feel and smell and taste of Sirius, closed his eyes, let his hand slide from Sirius's chest to his neck, and leaned in to the kiss.  
  
Sirius definitely hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected kissing Remus to be anything other than weird, let alone to be quickly becoming one of the best kisses of his life. He hadn't been expecting Remus to actually respond to the kiss, and he hadn't been expecting his internal organs to turn to jelly when his friend did just that. But as strands of Remus's soft hair brushed against Sirius's face, as his hand moved up to Sirius's neck in something that felt very like a caress, and as his mouth opened under Sirius's, whatever Sirius had been expecting was forgotten.  
  
There was no telling how far things would have gone between them in that one moment-had a slow whistle from James not brought them both crashing back to reality.  
  
"Oh, don't let us interrupt, guys..." he said as they jumped apart. "Really, that was the most entertaining thing I've seen all night."  
  
As Remus stared resolutely at the rug, blushing furiously, Sirius fixed James with a look that would have frozen boiling water. James held his gaze for a few seconds, mouth twitching, then erupted into laughter. This seemed to be the cue for the rest of the startled, amused group to start in.  
  
Sirius, having regained his composure, shrugged and laughed and took the teasing with a grin. But, catching sight of Remus, who was smiling slightly but still red-faced and looking down, he raised his hands in a gesture of mock-surrender. "Okay, okay, you guys done? For tonight, at least?"  
  
And, after a few more comments, the teasing died down. Soon after, seeming to feel that the night had definitely reached its climax and nothing more exciting than that was going to happen, everyone started heading off to bed.  
  
James and Peter were still snickering quietly as the Marauders headed up to their dormitory. Sirius sighed. "C'mon, guys, enough, okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay." Peter agreed reluctantly. "Don't sweat it, guys. Like Alice said, it was just a game."  
  
"Yeah." James added sincerely, but the mischief had not left his eyes, and he couldn't resist one more parting shot. "After all, what's a little snogging between friends?"  
  
A.N: (Alexandra and Celina Merlin storm in)  
  
Alexandra: Are you done making our men make out with each other, or do we have to hex you?  
  
Catalina: Oh, like two hot guys kissing doesn't turn you two on. Well...maybe not you, Ally, but Cel was DEFINITLY digging the S/R vibes just now...  
  
Celina: (innocent look) No I wasn't...  
  
Cat: Riiiiight. Nice try. I made you up, remember? If I say you like to watch hot guys kiss-  
  
Cel: Oh, all RIGHT. But just for a little while, and then I want Rem back, okay?  
  
Ally: -_-; What am I going to do with you two?  
  
Cat: Ever want your big mushy reunion with Sirius to get written?  
  
Ally: ...YES!  
  
Cat: Then be a good OC and let me have my slashy playtime! 


End file.
